


goddamn white teeth

by mishimayuuki



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Misgendering, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teen Pregnancy, Trans!Mishima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishimayuuki/pseuds/mishimayuuki
Summary: mishima was kamoshida's bitch, and that's all he really was. maybe, someone would save him.





	1. men who feed on human beings

**Author's Note:**

> here is a vent fic. i don't condone kamoshida/mishima, but I write them as a victim of CSA and abuse to vent. i won't accept anon comments on my fics. if you don't wanna read my shit, find it disgusting, or whatever, please don't fucking send me hate.

Mishima found himself in an alleyway, huddled next to a dumpster as he sobbed. 

If he wasn’t so kind, maybe he wouldn’t get walked on so much. Maybe this wouldn’t have happened. 

He didn’t want to go to school. He didn’t want to face  _ it _ again.

He didn’t want to face  _ him _ again. 

Mishima’s hands traveled down to his stomach, ghosting over it. He winced slightly, feeling phantom pains again. His eyes widened as he started to shake harder, hating that he was going back to when this happened.

 

* * *

 

“P-Please, stop!” He cried. He knew special training was never actually training, but turning it down would have just made his teammates lives even more hellish. Mishima was trying his hardest to push away, trying to fight back with all of his might. But Kamoshida was just too much. He wasn’t defending good enough, watching Kamoshida’s arm snake past in the quick moment of relief he got. His hand met his neck and gripped it. “Takamaki’s too strong willed for this, but you…” Kamoshida sneered, squeezing harder.

“You’re easy.”

 

* * *

 

He was pulled out of his trance by a hand on his shoulder, which caused him to flinch. 

“D-Don’t hurt me!” He yelled, not really realizing that he had done so. Once the world fully came back to him, it he registered the person touching him. The new kid. Akira Kurusu, right? He was accompanied by Ryuuji, and that honestly made him fear everything a bit more. He’d probably die if either of these two figured out what he’d done to ruin Akira’s reputation, but then again, he’d probably die from Kamoshida’s abuse if they didn’t get to him first.

“Dude… He ain’t gonna hurt you,” Ryuuji spoke, trying to calm his voice slightly. “Stop cryin’ in the alley.” Mishima watched as Akira’s hands adjusted to help him up, and he nodded, taking the help. 

“Sorry… I-I haven’t been doing well, and I-”   
“It’s alright.” Akira spoke, which came as a shocker to Mishima. He never seemed to speak, but Mishima had to admit the voice was nice.

 

* * *

 

Akira and Ryuuji guided him to school, taking their time so Mishima could calm down. Yes, they ended up being a little late, but it was better than walking in with him both bruised and crying. That would just ruin the two boy’s reputation even more. 

“Ah, you have a knack for being late, don’t you, Sakamoto, Kurusu?” Kamoshida’s voice bellowed out, leading to Mishima grit his teeth. He could feel the tension in the air, but Mishima faked a bright smile to hopefully get Kamoshida to let them off the hook slightly, even if it would probably cost him.

“I-I got harassed by some… People this morning… They helped drive them away… It’s my fault, sir…” He lied, giving a laugh. He’d become slightly better at acting due to this, but it was probably going to hurt him even more. Kamoshida seemed to take the bait, and Mishima shrugged Ryuuji and Akira off to head into the building.

 

* * *

 

“ _ Didn’t I say not to associate with them?!” _ Kamoshida’s fist slammed down on the desk in his office, causing Mishima to jump. “S-Sorry!! I-I was getting a lot of trouble this morning, and th-they helped, I didn’t ask them to!!” He pleaded his lie, trying to hold back tears. He started to panic as Kamoshida stood up, moving towards Mishima.

“Please!I really didn’t mean to, I r-really… I really just…” 

Kamoshida’s hands were gentle, resting in the curve of the boy’s waist. “I-I…” 

“You haven’t told anyone, right?” 

Mishima throat tensed. “N-No… I really… Want it to sto-” Kamoshida’s hand left his side, sharply smacking him across the face.

“I  _ will _ kill you if you do.” His voice was rough. Mishima was terrified. He couldn’t talk back. He had to just accept it. But there was something he had to share. “Y-You… You got me pregnant.” His voice was soft, looking down and holding in tears. “Y-You raped me, and n-now I’m like this… Y-You’ll…” He grit his teeth. “You’ll pay.”

Kamoshida gave a hearty laugh. “Sakamoto or Kurusu will take the blame for it. Spread the rumor that either one raped you.”

“I-I…” Mishima didn’t want to do that. He wanted to be friends with them, not ruin their reputation even more. “N-No.”

“Excuse me?” Kamoshida’s eyes narrowed in anger, tugging on Mishima’s hair. “Do you want it again?” He moved close to Mishima’s ear, whispering. “You want my cock buried in you again?”

Mishima jumped back, well, as much as he could with Kamoshida’s hand gripping his hair. 

“N-No, please!” He begged, a tear slipping out of his eye. Oh god, he was going to cry in front of Kamoshida. He didn’t want that. “P-Please… Please let me go…” He actually started crying, covering his eyes with his hands.

“If you do what I say.”

“Of c-course…”

 

* * *

 

Mishima’s face was still red by the time he got to class, a bruise starting to form on his cheek. He really, really wanted to hell Ryuuji (and by extension, Akira, as the two were joined by the hip now) what he had to do, but he didn’t want to get caught by Kamoshida.

The school bell rang, and it was time to go home. He was careful to follow the two boys, staying a bit behind them and staring at his phone until he got far from the school. The boys started to part ways, and that’s when Mishima ran up to them. 

“Kurusu! Sakamoto!” He called out, and they stopped to look back at him. Ryuuji gave a wave, waiting for Mishima to get to them. By the time he did, he was out of breath, his hand moving to his stomach awkwardly. “I need to talk to you guys…” Akira’s eyes widened, and he nodded. Ryuuji sighed, seeming annoyed. “What’s up?” He asked, a confused expression on his face as he noticed Mishima’s hand.

“We need to talk somewhere private…”

 

* * *

 

Once they got into a back alley, Ryuuji leaned against a wall. “What’s up? Why ya gotta talk to us in private?”

“Kamoshida…”

“That rat bastard! What’d he do now!?”

“H-Hey, calm down, this is really serious…”

“Right… Tell us.” Ryuuji was quick to calm down as Akira placed his hand on his shoulder, sighing.

“Kamoshida raped me...” His voice was a whisper, his hands twiddling. “He… Got me pregnan-”

“God damn him!” He slammed his fist into the wall. “Why’d you tell us just now!? We could’ve helped!” Ryuuji was fuming, and Akira was just listening calmly. “I was too s-scared… But now, he wants me to tell people that one of you did it...” Mishima had a hard time getting it out, but he managed. 

“I’ll take the blame.” Akira spoke up, raising his hand to push up his glasses. Ryuuji was quick to object. “You’re on probation, dude! You’ll be tossed into jail if that happens!”

“I would take the blame, but I can’t risk something like that.” He muttered, walking up to Mishima. “We’ll be here for you, dude. He’s forcin’ you to keep it, I assume?” 

“I assume…”

“Cool- Well, not cool. But my mom would probably help you with the baby, and me and Akira will try an’ keep you safe from that dirtbag, if worse comes to worst.” Ryuuji patted Mishima’s shoulder, smiling. “You’re safe with us.”

“Th-Thank you.”

“No problem.”


	2. come and save me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wishes come true sometimes, but usually after something bad happens.

“I heard that Mishima’s having a kid, dude...”  
“Wonder who the dad is…”  
“Probably Kamoshida…! She’s probably his bitch along with Takamaki…”  
“Cheatin’ on Takamaki like that? Nah, it’s definitely Sakamoto or his pal… The way he jumped Mishima the other day with that criminal kid? He probably raped her.”  
He hadn’t even said a word about the rumor Kamoshida told him to spread. But nothing could hurt him more than the fact that the entire school knew he was trans, but even the kids who didn’t know, well, they now did.   
Mishima’s self esteem somehow was going past rock bottom. He was holding back tears in class, trying to keep it together. The classroom door swung open, and he could hear some whispers fill the room. His head was too loud to listen.  
“Mishima Yuuki,” Kamoshida’s voice rang through the room. He felt eyes on him now.  
Mishima’s head snapped up, a shiver running through his body. “Y-Yes?” He knew what was going to happen. More special training.  
“I need to talk to you about your place on the volleyball team.”  
“Couldn’t you wait for after class, Kamoshida?” The messy haired teacher took a sip of her coffee, sighing. “I’d prefer my students not be taken out of learning.”   
“Kawakami. I’d prefer him to speak to me now, it’s my break, remember?” Kamoshida clearly didn’t like the disrespect Kawakami had, but Mishima knew that he couldn't just lash out. “Ms, I can ask another student to help me during lunch… Is that fine with you?”  
“Yeah, whatever.” He felt her eyes watch him as he left.

 

* * *

  
In Kamoshida’s office once more.  
He felt himself start to panic, watching Kamoshida sit down in his chair.  
“You’re going to keep your pregnancy. If you terminate it, well, expect to turn blue.” He commented, his eyes locked onto Mishima’s stomach. “I-I don’t know how to take care of a kid… Why are you forcing this on me?” He asked, shaking slightly. Kamoshida motioned for Mishima to come closer, and he obeyed. His hand ran through his navy hair, to his jawline and ending at Mishima’s soft chin. “You can’t fight back… And it shows you’re my little bitch.” He explained, his voice sultry. Mishima hated when he did that.   
A horrible idea came to his mind. Should he tell him that he told Ryuuji and Akira? And risk dying here and now? If that happened, maybe Kamoshida would finally get arrested and everyone would be free. Yes. He should do that.  
“I-I… I told Sakamoto and Kurusu what you did to me.”  
Kamoshida’s eyes widened, and then narrowed in anger. He grabbed Mishima by the wrist, earning a yipe from the boy. “You little brat!” He shouted. Mishima knew nobody would hear. Kamoshida’s office was in the gym, away from the classrooms. “You’re gonna fucking pay!” He threw Mishima to the ground, and he looked up in fear.   
The school bell rang, signaling lunch. Maybe he could be saved if someone actually came for him. He doubted it.   
Kamoshida tugged Mishima’s hair, forcing him to straighten up. “I-I… They won’t let do g-get away with th-this!”  
He scoffed. “Really? Some delinquents are going to be believed over a teacher like me?” Kamoshida boasted, starting to undo his pants. Mishima tensed up. No. Not this again. He didn’t want to do this. “Pl-Please… Please don’t m-make me do this…”   
“You’re going to beg now? You dirty bitch.” His cock was fully exposed, and Mishima pulled back at the size. He knew it was large, but that whole thing in his mouth? No. Never. His flinching was disrupted by Kamoshida grabbing his hair again, and the moment Mishima opened his mouth to speak, he shoved his cock down into his mouth. Mishima had never done this before. He didn’t want to please Kamoshida, but it clearly wasn’t going to go his way.   
He gagged, his coach shoving his cock into his throat. He used Mishima’s hair to move his head, throatfucking the boy. Kamoshida’s noises of pleasure were disgusting, and the pain from this was getting too much. He started to cry, and Kamoshida gave a breathy laugh.   
It took awhile, but Kamoshida suddenly pulled his cock out of Mishima’s mouth. Seconds later, he finished onto his face as Mishima took deep breaths. He was trying to hold back the urge to vomit, but it failed. He threw up what little he had been eating, plus bile. It was horrible, and he felt like Kamoshida was going to have him lick it up. He was right.  
“You’re my cumslut, and cumsluts need to have no gag reflex. Clean it up. Lick it-”  
The door to his office flung open, and there stood a heavily breathing Ryuuji and Akira. Mishima could only look at them with fear and distress in his eyes, before mustering up the courage to speak. “R-Run!” His voice was raspy and clearly pained. Ryuuji grit his teeth. “No effin’ way! Kamoshida, you pig! You’re a dirty bastard, and we’ll take you down!”  
“Respect is one of the rules here, Sakamoto, Kurusu. I’ll mention this at the teacher’s meeting, and you’ll probably be expelled for this stunt.”  
Ryuuji raised his fist, but Akira was quick to place his hand on his shoulder. “Not now.” He spoke, looking to Kamoshida. “We’re taking Mishima.” He approached the boy, who was covered in his own vomit and Kamoshida’s cum. He helped him off the ground, being extremely careful with him.  
“Let’s go, Ryuuji.”  
Kamoshida didn’t seem to object as they walked out of the room.

 

* * *

  
Mishima was sat in the wheelchair stall in the bathroom, trying to calm down. Akira was wiping down his face and chest, careful not to touch anywhere Mishima was uncomfortable with.   
“You look like you’re in pain. Is it your binder?” Akira spoke, leaning back from Mishima. “Shit. I didn’t bring a bra.” He hissed, wiggling out of his binder with Akira’s help.   
Ryuuji returned a few minutes later, having gone to get a new shirt for Mishima. He wasn’t really paying attention until he locked the stall and looked up, his eyes widening. “Woah, dude! Your tits! They’re just out!” Mishima held back a pained laugh. “Yes, I have tits. Now unless you brought a bra, you’re gonna have to deal with them.” Ryuuji shook his head, kneeling to Mishima’s side. “So, I talked to my mom, and she’s gonna help you with the kid if ya keep it, okay?”   
He gave a nod as he put on the shirt. “I wasn’t sure of your size, but i’m glad that works.” Ryuuji gave a bright smile, and then Mishima lifted up his hands, basically engulfed by the sleeves of the shirt. He started to roll them up, just like he did with his other shirts, and sighed. “You guys are a great help… I’m just not sure about… All of this. I talked back to him. I told him that I told you guys.” He murmured, entwining his fingers. “I can’t have a kid. I’ve been too scared to go to the doctor, I’ve only been to that back alley one, with the nice woman. My parents d-don’t even know b-because they’re never h-home, and th-they’d probably disown me i-if I told them…” Mishima felt tears well up in his eyes, and he wanted to sob. “God, what am I-I gonna do? I’ll be alone w-with a kid, and then who do I turn to? Him? I can’t… I can’t do that… P-Please… Help me…” He started to cry, and Akira placed his hand gently on his cheek. “You’ll be okay. If your parents disown you, you have Ryuuji and I.” He reassured him, and Ryuuji nodded. “Of course, dude! My mom’s willin’ to take you with open arms, and… Well, I don’t know about Akira’s guardian. He sounds chill, though.”   
Mishima sniffled, trying to stop his tears. “Y-Yeah… I hope… I hope I’ll be okay…” His voice was strained, both from crying and the treatment he received earlier. “Thank you, so much…”  
“We’ll deal with Kamoshida, don’t worry.”


	3. you can bite your tongue, but it turns them on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mishima wasn’t doing well, but he hadn’t been called into Kamoshida’s office since the incident. But that changed today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would suggest skipping this chapter if you cannot deal with an explicit rape scene.

A few days had gone by.

Mishima wasn’t doing well, but he hadn’t been called into Kamoshida’s office since the incident. But that changed today.

He was called back again. But this time, Kamoshida was kind and gentle with him.

“You’re such an angel, obeying me like this.” His coach commented, motioning for Mishima to sit on his lap. He listened, of course, not wanting to get hurt again. Kamoshida’s hand traveled to his belly, rubbing circles around his navel. Mishima gave a whimper, and he could hear the older man’s lips spread into a smile. His other hand traveled up his shirt, starting to grope Mishima’s breasts. “These feel heavier than usual...” He commented, his fingers starting to play with Mishima’s nipple. Kamoshida continued to mess with him, touching him where he could. Mishima let out a stifled moan, and he felt the man get hard underneath him. His large hands slipped down past Mishima’s hips, and into his pants. Past his underwear too. 

“You’re so wet. You’re sick, for this to turn you on.” Kamoshida’s finger slowly started to run circles around Mishima’s clit. The boy gasped, covering his mouth as he panted softly. “Filthy whore…” He hissed, a finger slipping into Mishima’s cunt. He whined, taking short, quick breaths as Kamoshida pumped his finger in and out of him. He felt disgusting. He wanted to die. He really didn’t want this. 

“S-Stop…!” He stammered out, tears streaming down his face. “It h-hurts, it hurts!” He cried, wishing Ryuuji and Akira would save him again. “H-Help, please!”

“Nobody can hear you in here, slut.”


End file.
